I am NOT a creeper!
by Aika-tan
Summary: Road Kamelot: perfect scholar, daughter, you name it. Over winter break something happens that completely changes her life. The worst part is that misunderstandings only make it worse for her. AU. Pairings: Not sure if there will be any.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

IMPORTANT!

Before you start reading I would like to tell you Road's parent's are not Sheril and Trica in this story.

Please continue.

* * *

In the Kamelot house their lived a kind and calm father, a gentle and careing mother, a rude but secretly sweet brother, and the perfect daughter. This will be my story of what happened over Christmas break. Me, Road, since no one else can seem to get it right.

My older brother, Wisely, was on Christmas break just like me. Because of that he would invite his friends over and they would torment and make fun of me, often. Daddy wasn't home a lot since he had work plus he was in charge of nearly every community event claiming and I quote, "It's the mayors duty to be a part of the community as much as they can," he had been saying this even before he was mayor! Though before he would say citizen instead of mayor. And mom wasn't home much either. She didn't have a full-time job like father but still had her own job. When she wasn't at work she was "helping" the community. Just. Like. Him.

The way things worked had its flaws but it still had its good points. On the up side I could go out whenever I wanted, have what I want to eat, and I could let out my frustrations at home so as to keep my image as "perfect at everything." Brother would always tell people that I could get outrageously violent when I'm mad, so my reputation in public made Wisely a reputation of being a liar. And the down side of things: Wisely and his other high school friends tormented me, everybody I came across whether it was school or not expected me to know all of the details of events, I was also left to fend for my self and be almost completely independent. Those were the basics at least.

Over time I taught myself how to cook, clean, do laundry, and act in a way so people would love me, what they thought was me at least. "The age group or gender doesn't matter as long as they think your wonderful," great advice for a kindergartener mom, dad. Then the first day of middle school, "We'll give you more allowance if your grade loves you!" yeah they bribed me and I didn't have a problem because the whole school loved me the staff too. I had wondered what would happen when I reached high school but that hasn't happened if you have realized. I've been using past tense the whole time.

* * *

A/N: The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. This will probably end up being a short story unlike my other story where I don't even have a clue on how long it's going to be.

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

* * *

Hello~ quick warning the Road / Tyki **(Not talking about parings.) **thing might get confusing. And nothing bad or weird happens to the loli!

Now Read!

**ll**

**V**

* * *

'The light hurts... what time is it anyway?' I thought to myself as I sat up to glance at the clock from where I was on the bed. "It's winter break and I wake up at six, when the sun is STILL coming up," my voice surprised me. "Has my voice always been this deep- never mind that teens are supposed to change!" I stood up, "Whoa, first I wake up in Wisely's room- no that's normally what I do I winter. Then my voice changes not to mention my height as well... I wanted to get taller but not like this."

Seeing as there's nothing scattered around the room it looks as though Wisely went to a friend's house. I've been in his room a thousand times and I swear this is his but at the same time it couldn't be his. These walls are white like his and the floor and furniture are the same. While the walls here have gray around the top and bottom edges and the pictures he has framed have been changed. His pictures have him and his friend's in them but these... these have what looks like me with my hair a bit longer than it usually is and the others have different people in each one it looks like. From what I can see there is my elementary class photo, a group of people around my age it's the one I took in sixth grade with all my seventh and eighth grade friends; Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, plus a lot of others, the other pictures were my current seventh grade on the wall. Maybe he has one of those creepy "secret love for your little sister" things going on. Oh well, I can ask when he gets back. It's funny that he would leave those out by accident.

Now I think I'll go take a shower and get dressed. It doesn't even take a minute to get to the bathroom from his room. You walk out the door mom and dads room is directly across. Then, about 60 centimeters (almost 2 feet) to the left is the bathroom which is across from the empty room.

"Huh, someone left the fan on," I pondered why as I flipped the switch and the one next to it. I looked up. "OH MY GOD! WHO THE- WHO ARE YOU?!" I franticly turned around to see no one way there.

I changed more than I realized some to my liking and others not. My short purple spiked hair now a long dark blue that reached the middle of my back and I had beauty mark under my left eye too, I liked those. Getting a good look at my self I was at least 40 centimeters taller. Skin darker as well. I didn't like that but my current build seemed to make it work. At least my male looking figure didn't look like a loli. But seriously, I look nothing like a girl anymore let alone a 14 year old. What am I 25?

I'm just going to change. Realizing Wisely's clothes won't fit me I remembered dad has clothes from when he wasn't overweight in brothers closet. Bringing the bow down I saw there were only formal clothes. They'd have to work. While changing I found that body didn't just look it was male. Thank goodness there was a pack of unopened boxers in the box.

Since it would be useless to stay around the house all day I made my discion to kill some time outside. Besides, it won't be getting dark any time soon. I grabbed my wallet and left the house headed towards the park... through the back door. I didn't want anyone seeing me right now, it could completely shatter my image.

According to the watch I found it's 6:54. It feels like more time has gone by since woke up. Checking my wallet not everything was the same. All my money inside and safe, true, but now there's more. And for some reason I have two I.D. cards. The first is my normal school one and the second a drivers license. The information on the second one had my picture and had written that my name was Tyki Mikk. I am 26, too. Form what I see it's not a fake. Sadly.

Now it's almost eight. I don't have a clue what's going on anymore in my life. Walking past stores tells me nothing has changed except I happen to look like some person from the 19th century. People that see me are giving me lots of weird looks.

I came to the store I usually come to for small things like cell phone straps, erasers, pencils. Everything they sell looks so cute too! As I walked in it dawned on me: I look like a weirdo, a grown man coming into a shop like this. When the bell rang a small group of girls glanced over to see who came in. Wait a minute... the green haired one. Please, please, PLEASE tell me that's not Lenalee! When the other two girls whispered something to her she turned and sure enough it was Lenalee Lee. I ignored their gossip as much as I could while walking around the store. Although I still heard parts of their conversations. They were debating whether I came in for a girlfriend or for myself. I went to the register with a small bunny cell phone charm and bracelet. The female cashier seemed a bit shocked seeing me in here for some reason I smiled and asked what was wrong, but now she's stuttering and blushing. I bet she's trying not to laugh at me for coming in...

While she rang it up she finally spoke, "If it's not to much trouble could I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not, ask away miss," Lenalee and her group are just listening now.

The cashier is blushing again. "Is this for your girlfriend? Sorry, that's personal."

"Not at all, actually this is a gift for my little sister." I don't have a little sister. What am I even doing here?

"Could I ask what she does for a living?" Why is everyone looking at the register now? Plenty of guys have come in before. Nobody cared this much before.

"My little sister is still in elementary school."

"She must love to play with you a lot." When will this end it's getting really uncomfortable.

"We have lots of fun together. I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I promised her that we would play house." I gave her a quick bow and left as quickly as I could saying goodbye to Lenalee. Half-way through the door I heard some of them squeal things like "he's single."

* * *

That was the weirdest walk I have ever taken. The time is around 12:15 so it should be fine to come in through the front door without anyone seeing me the neighbors should be at work that s if they aren't sick. Besides, the back door automatically locks its self and our fence hurts to climb over.

"Hello, my dear brother Wisely are you home?~" . . . no response. He should know that he'll get in trouble if he hears me call for him like that. I never even call him brother unless I'm angry. He must have not come home yet.

Maybe I could wait in my room I do have some unfinished projects to do. While come down the stairs I see things look different from this height. As I walked and tuned into my room I flicked the light on and removed my jacket to hold over my shoulder. "Might as well get this over with," I said as I bent over and opened the the middle of the three desk drawers. None of my school homework inside... only drawings that a little kid would make and crayons. Shocked my something behind me hitting one of the closet doors I screeched. Not a scream. No, a high pitched girly shriek that most defiantly didn't suit my current appearance.

Followed by that there was a child's voice, "Eh, what time is it...?"

I started turning around, "A-About 12:30," sure enough there was a child, more specifically a little girl. She had gold-ish blond tangled hair and was rubbing her eyes. She just got up now.

"Huh, is it really that late?" when she opened her hazel eyes she looked shocked and a bit scared, "Mister are you okay?! You're not hurt are you? You look like you're about to cry! Please don't cry!"

She came over stood on the edge of the bed and tried to reach my face. Her actions were so adorable I just reached down picked her up and hugged her! "GAK! S-Sir you're squishing me."

"I'm sorry you're just so cute!"

"So you're not gonna cry?"

"Of course not. Say would you mind telling me you name little girl?"

"My older sister says to not tell strangers my name."

"She sounds smart. I like you."

"She said especially when they're guys who just say they like me and touch me. She told me they're called pedophiles." I can't believe she thinks that. Wait... OH NO I am acting like a pedophile!

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go! ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

Go on review, you can tell me how strange this is if you really want to. Ask a question. Anything!

Please review! щ(ಥДಥщ) I need to make sure if you even like the story or how I can improve.

**So please, please, PLEASE review!**


End file.
